Never too Late to Turn Back
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: When Elena loses all her memories, she doesn't even know who she is, let alone the Salvatores. What romances will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1I wake up in a room. I am in a bed, and there are machines surrounding me. I am in a hospital. What I am doing here I cannot say, for I cannot remember what has happened before this. Moreso, I cannot remember who I am, or who the two men standing at the edge of my bed are."What happened?" I ask drowsily."You're in the hospital," the younger of the two men says."You had an accident," the other adds. The younger man is good- looking, but it is this older man, with his dark hair and blue eyes, who I am immediatly attracted to."What kind of accident?" I ask, hoping to get my mind off those two men's looks."Well, when Klaus killed you for the ritual, Bonnie did a spell to bring you back to life, instead of turning into a vampire. Well when you woke you fell and hit your head, and now you're here, a result of some human freaking out and calling an ambulance, even though we could have healed you with a little blood," the older man explains."Blood?" I ask, grasping on the first thing I can. In my mind there are many questions brewing. Who is Klaus? Why did he kill me? How am I still ALIVE? Things like that."Yes, vampire blood.""Vampires?" I ask."Yeah, blood drinking, burn in the sun, etc. None of this ringing a bell?""No," I say. "Now before I go crazy, who am I?""Amnesia," the younger man whispers to the older one. Then louder, he says, "You're Elena Gilbert. I am Stefan Salvatore, your boyfriend, and this is my older brother Damon."So they are brothers. And apparantly I'm dating the younger and less appealing of the two. older man, Damon, comes to sit on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks."Confused. I don't know anything. And my head hurts." Upon hearing that, Damon begins rubbing my head soothingly. "Thank you," I tell him."Of course."Stefan looks jealous, to say the least. He walks out of the room, angry. Damon seems to not notice. He continues rubbing my head. I find I need answers."Tell me everything. About me, you, and that Stefan guy," I demand."Well, I think I should start at the beginning. When Stefan first arrived in town."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah I realize my last chapter was all smushed together, my excuse for that would have to be 'stupid technology.' so here is chapter 2, thanks for the reviews (only 2, we can do better) and all the story alerts. My gosh, this story seems to be the most popular of the ones I put online the other day, I wonder why? Is it because ts a delena story lol? Anyway, though all the story alerts made my day, I want more reviews and be critical please. I tried to make this chapter not slushed together but I'm not sure how that worked out, so if the stupid paragraph symbol is in there don't be mad, I'm sorry I'll get to editing that right...well...another time. And one more thing if you haven't, check out my other stories please. Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough, here's chapter two of three (yes, only three, but if people want I may make more.)

Ch. 2

"When Stefan first got to town, you couldn't take your eyes off him. He liked you too, though it was for a different reason. You look like Katherine, who both me and my brother fell in love with in 1864—"

"1864?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, me and Stefan were turned into vampires in 1864." I was suddenly very afraid, but he continued. "So Stefan fell in love with you, and you fell in love with him. Enter...well, me. While you and Stefan were...occupied, I at first was the bad guy." It pains him to tell me this, I can tell. "I killed people. I used them and compelled them, which is making people do what I want. I turned your friend into a vampire. She wasn't very controlled and threatened to expose us, so she had to be killed.

"Well, after that I became more of the good guy, and began stealing blood bags from the hospital to drink instead of killing. I know, stealing is wrong too, but which would you rather me do?

"You and Stefan got in a fight when you realized you look exactly like Katherine. Well, long story short, you and me ended up going to Georgia. When we got back, Stefan told you that you were adopted."

"I was?"

"Yes. You're from the Petrova bloodline, a small bloodline dating back to Bulgaria 1492, where it was said the bloodline died out. Well, it didn't. But that's later in the story."You and Stefan made up, and you wanted to find your mother. You found her, who hated you, who was also a vampire now. Um...I have to take responsibility for that one."

"You turned my mother into a vampire?" I ask outraged.

"I didn't know she was your mother. It was a different time, when I was the killer Damon. So...Isobel, your mom, she had this device that would incapacitate vampires so they could be killed. She used it in town, almost killing me and Stefan. After that, we realized Katherine had arrived in town.

"She played some games, but disappeared for a while after turning your friend Caroline into a vampire. So...we find out a bunch of stuff about this curse, that's supposed to make the sun weaken vampires and make werewolves only turn on a full moon. We find out it's true when you get kidnapped.

"What? Who kidnapped me?" I ask.

"Two vampires named Rose and Trevor. They wanted to deliver you to Elijah."

"Elijah?"

"Yes," a man behind Damon says, who I just now realize is in the room. "Me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the last chapter, for now. I mean, people seem to really like it (thanks again for all the story alerts and favorites), so maybe if I can come up with a storyline I'll continue it. Not sure. So enjoy the last chapter of this story for now, and review and tell me what you thought, and if you have an idea for a storyline to continue this, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll gladly listen.

Ch. 3

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" Damon asks. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm truly sorry for what I've done, but you must understand, and I know you would do the same."

"What did he do?" I ask.

"It's all part of the story, sweetheart," Elijah says.

"Shut it, you don't get to talk," Damon says. "Anyway. Rose and Trevor called Elijah to come get you, and take you to Klaus, we found out later. Klaus is the oldest vampire in history. Who really should be dead at this point," Damon adds looking to Elijah, who was standing in the corner. Elijah remains silent.

"So you tried, numerous times to turn yourself in to him after we saved you from Elijah. Well, Elijah arrived in town and offered you a deal. You die to complete the sacrifice, and no one else gets hurt. No one you love.""

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"I like this Elena a lot better," Damon mutters before going back to the story. "So we finally talk you out of being a martyr, which is what you were doing, by killing Elijah. Then Elijah comes back from the dead—thanks to you, by the way—and tells us he has a way to save your life in this ritual."

"I still don't get it. What's this ritual, exactly?"

"The curse of the sun and moon, although now we know it's really just a curse placed on Klaus. He's a hybrid and the curse kept his werewolf side dormant. He needs the Petrova doppelgänger to break it, and that's you. But once you die in the sacrifice ritual, Klaus would be weakened enough for Bonnie, your best friend who is also a witch, to kill him. Elijah had some elixir that would bring you back to life but I...I didn't think it would work. I fed you vampire blood so when you died you would become a vampire. You didn't want to be a vampire.

"So I tried to find a way that you wouldn't be a vampire. I stole Klaus' werewolf and vampire to be used to break the curse, but he took your aunt, and turned her into a vampire so she would be used in the ritual. She got killed, and so did you. But Bonnie put a curse on you and your father/uncle who you hated to bring you back to life. Well he died, but you lived

"See, the whole reason we let the sacrifice happen was so Elijah could kill Klaus after Bonnie weakened him. Well, Elijah betrayed us, so Klaus lives because of this idiot over here," he points at Elijah, "And Jenna and John are dead for nothing."

"Why did Elijah betray you?" I ask. It's the one important peice missing from the puzzle.

"My brother, Klaus," Elijah answered, "Killed my whole family. I thought their bodies were buried at sea, but he told me they weren't. I want them back, why can no one understand that?"

I don't answer, when in truth, I can. "You're story seems to be lacking," I observe, turning my attention to Damon.

"It's more of a story you have to be there to get."

"So where does this leave you and me?" I ask.

He looks surprised. "There is no you and me. I've done too many things in my life to hurt you, and I think I've ruined my chances. Though I want nothing more than for you to love me as I love you."

"What have you done?" I ask curiously.

"I...I killed people. I turned you friend into a vampire. I killed your brother, but he was wearing a ring that made him come back to life. You never forgave me completely for that, because I didn't know he was wearing it. I also...I'm the reason your aunt got killed. And I fed you my blood without permission, and you almost became a vampire because of it. I've done too many things to hurt you."

"But you're sorry, aren't you?"

"Yes. More sorry than for anything I've ever done."

"Then I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I can see how sorry you are, and that you love me. Probably even more than Stefan. IF what you're saying is the truth."

"It is," Stefan said, entering the room. "I heard it all. I thought he was going to twist it in his favor, but it's all true."

"Elena you need to know that I love you. I realize this is possibly the worst time for this, but I do. I love you," Damon said.

"You're right, Damon this is the worst possible time for this, but it's true. He does love you, but so do I," Stefan adds. I don't hear much of what they're saying. I'm too consumed in my own thoughts. Things are starting to come back. Memories, in bits and pieces. And I remember what Damon said, that he does love me. He is truly sorry, and I do forgive him for it. That being said—

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asks.

"You know why," Damon answers

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Last night, when I tried to save Klaus' vampire and werewolf to be used in the sacrifice," Damon begins, not knowing I remember everything, "The wolf bit me. A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

"So you put it all on the line, for me? You come up with these crazy plans to save my life, and you let me hate you for it, and now you're going to die because of it?"

"How—"

"I remember. My memory's coming back. Damon, people may think you're selfish, they may hate you for everything you've done, but you are one of the most unselfish people I know," I realize. "And I love you for that."

Stefan walks away in defeat. Elijah, I notice, is already gone. He must have just wanted to clear his name. I am alone in the room with Damon.

"Do you mean that?" Damon asks.

"I do. I love you. In a different way than Stefan, but I do love you more. It just took me not remembering anything for me to realize that. You didn't twist the story into something that favors you, you always save me, even from yourself...Damon! I love you!"

I am sitting up on my bed. Damon sits closer to me and is slowly closing the distance, his face unsure. I lean in and kiss him, thinking this could not have turned out more perfectly.


End file.
